Grounded
by IamFortunata
Summary: Blaine is grounded after he gets a C minus in his math test and his mom sees that his math notebook is full of variations of "Kurt Blaine" doodles. Inspired by BlaineAGLEE's tweets. Fluff.


"Kurt?"

Kurt's ears immediately perked up when he noted the small, weak voice of his boyfriend over the phone. Worry started building up in his gut and throat as he gripped his phone closer to his ear. Blaine had never sounded defeated and depressed like this before.

"Blaine? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

He heard a soft whimper on the other line and his heart jumped up his throat. "Blaine? Honey, talk to me. What's going on?"

"I can't go there tomorrow," Blaine replied quietly.

Kurt shifted in his seat. It didn't sound so bad, but Kurt felt like there was more to this than what Blaine was telling him. "If you're busy, we can always reschedule. It's not like hanging out here at home while watching Mulan is a matter of life and death. How about Sunday?" Kurt suggested, trying to make his voice sound light.

"No, Kurt, you don't understand…" Kurt can almost see Blaine shaking his head. "I-I'm grounded for the next two weeks Kurt."

That made Kurt sit up straight. Blaine had never been grounded his entire life. Granted that his father didn't approve his being gay, but Blaine was pretty much the epitome of the perfect teenage son.

"What? Why?"

Kurt heard Blaine sigh on the other line. "I got a C minus on my math test."

"That's hardly going to pull down your GPA, Blaine. What got them so worried? And besides, how in Gaga's name could you have gotten a C minus on your math test? You were the one who helped me through math when I was still at Dalton, and I'm a year ahead of you."

He heard some soft thumping sounds from Blaine's side of the phone and heard his mom's voice telling her son to finish his conversation and go to bed before Blaine's father realizes he's still on the phone with his boyfriend. This caused Kurt's forehead to crease with confusion. His confusion only worsened when he heard Blaine's irritated reply.

"At least let me explain to him why I can't see him for the next two weeks, Mom! None of this was his fault anyway!" When Blaine was back on the line with him, Kurt couldn't stop voicing exactly what was running through his head.

"What's not my fault?"

Blaine sighed.

"Blaine, what the hell is going on?" Kurt demanded. He could almost hear his boyfriend cringe on the other line at the tone he used.

"My parents think you're the reason why I got a C minus in my math test," Blaine finally said in a small voice.

Kurt's confusion only worsened at Blaine's reply. "Me? Why me? What did I ever do that caused you to get a C minus? And like I said, that's barely going to pull your grade any lower than an A minus."

He heard Blaine sigh on the other line. "I'm half Asian, remember? Mom may be more lenient than Dad, but she still doesn't like seeing that Asian F in my record." Kurt could only reply with a soft _oh right_. "Not to mention Dad thinks it might ruin my chances at Columbia. I mean he already agreed to me going to New York for college…"

Kurt cut Blaine off in the middle of his ramble. "That still doesn't answer my other question. How is that _not_ my fault?"

There was another sigh from Blaine's side of the phone. "Mom kinda saw my math notebook…"

"And?"

"And instead of math notes, it was full of doodles of your…our names," Blaine finished. He said the words so fast Kurt had to run what he said over in his head before he can react properly.

"What?" Kurt exclaimed, chuckling a little. He was appalled and warmed by what he heard.

Blaine sniffed on the other end, seemingly offended. "Go ahead, laugh at my misery."

Kurt's chuckle turned into actual laughter. "Oh baby. That's really sweet of you," he cooed at his boyfriend. He could almost imagine his boyfriend preen at his words. He didn't want to ruin Blaine's already lightening mood, but he knew he had to. "And also pretty stupid, Blaine."

"Kurt! Not you too!" Blaine protested.

"I'm sorry, Blaine, but that really was a stupid move! Instead of taking down math notes and listening to Mr. Sanders, you chose to doodle Kurt+Blaine, Blaine+Kurt, maybe even Blaine Hummel-Anderson and Kurt Hummel-Anderson on your notebook, probably surrounded by a hundred hearts. Math may be your strong subject, but you're no math wiz, Blaine," Kurt explained. Blaine remained silent on the other line. "Blaine?"

Kurt felt off. He knew his boyfriend was completely depressed and disappointed with himself. Yes, it was completely his fault he got grounded, but that didn't mean he had to beat himself up for it. Kurt felt like there was something more.

"Blaine, there's something else you're not telling me."

There was a sniff and another sigh on the other line. "Dad thinks you're deliberately distracting me from school and that you're the reason why my score on that test slipped. He thinks you're a bad influence. Nothing me and Mom says or does seem to change his mind. Even Mom's helping me out, but still…" Blaine's voice was so small and unsure it just broke Kurt's heart.

Kurt didn't like where this pity party was leaning towards. He knew he had to knock some sense into his boyfriend before he loses more focus on his schoolwork. He can't even fathom what Blaine's Dad will force his son to do if Blaine's grades slip down to B+ or – God forbid – a B flat.

"Well, we just have to prove him wrong," Kurt said with all the confidence he could muster.

"Huh?"

"Blaine you are an extremely intelligent young man. It's not just your kindness, generosity, and talent that made me – and is still making me – fall in love with you each and every day that I get to be with you or talk to you. You are one of the most intelligent people I know, and I'm not just saying this because I love you. I'm saying this because it's true."

He could feel Blaine's blush despite the distance between them. "Thank you. I love you too."

"You have another math test in a week, right?"

"Yeah."

"Ace the damn thing. Ace all of your tests. Even when you're not grounded anymore, let's limit our time together to just coffee for an hour or so. Then we can have our study dates at your place instead once this issue cools off. You just have to prove to your Dad that whether or not you're with me, you can keep your grades up. Prove to him that I'm not a bad influence." Kurt smiled. "Just a fabulously stylish one." Blaine laughed at the comment and it made Kurt's smile turn into a grin.

The line was silent again for a minute or so after Blaine had stopped laughing. Finally, the younger of the two spoke up.

"Yeah, you're right. I need to prove to Dad that none of this was your fault. This should be all on me." There was another pause on the other line, then the frustration finally came out full blast. "I just…I can't believe I won't be able to see you or even talk to you for two whole weeks! We don't see each other as often as when you were still at Dalton as it is, and now I'm not allowed to practically even think of you for two weeks! Dad's confiscating my phone and laptop by tomorrow morning so text messages and Skype are out of the picture. Dad even had a GPS system installed in my car so he can make sure I'm just going to school and home every school day. This really sucks."

Kurt paused for a couple of seconds and softly said, "At least he didn't force you to break up with me."

That seemed to knock the wind out of Blaine's chest and he sounded like he choked on his own saliva when he spoke up. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right. Being grounded is better than all the other options they have at their disposal."

Kurt suddenly got an idea.

"Hey, you mentioned before that Wes lives just 10 minutes away from Lima, right?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, why?"

Kurt was grinning at his own brilliance. "You'll find out on Monday, okay? For now, just trust me. Can you do that for me, Blaine?"

He could almost see Blaine nodding gently. "I already trust you with my entire life. You know that Kurt."

Kurt smiled softly. "Good. I'll see you in two weeks, okay Blaine?"

"Okay. I love you Kurt."

"I love you more, Blaine."

Blaine was a mixture of dread and excitement come Monday. He dreaded not seeing or hearing from Kurt for two whole weeks, but at the same time he was excited to find out what Kurt had up his sleeve to alleviate the 'Kurtlessness' of the coming days.

He made his way up Dalton's massive front steps after parking his car and locking it, shifting his bag so that it wouldn't bite against the thin skin of his shoulder. It was a warm, sunny day, but Blaine didn't notice it. Nor did he care. He was still upset about his stupidity that had led him to the situation he was currently in.

Blaine was already by his locker when he heard his name being called. He turned and saw Wes jogging up to him, carrying a leather messenger bag. It was when he noticed the pink package the size of a large, unabridged dictionary in Wes' hands that his forehead wrinkled in confusion. He tilted his head to the side as he waited for Wes to reach him.

"Hey, man, what's up? What's with the pink package?" Blaine asked as he fist-bumped with his friend.

"This," Wes started to say as he handed the package to the younger teenager, "is Kurt's 'Kurtless Care Package' that he prepared for you over the weekend. He came by my house and asked me to give this to you. He said this will help you these two weeks that you're grounded and not allowed to see him." Wes eyed his friend carefully. "I'm sorry to hear what happened, Blaine, but you have to admit, that was –"

Blaine cut him off. "Stupid, I know. Three people have already made me realize that, and you're the fourth. Thank you." Blaine said sourly. He accepted the package and was about to shake it when Wes stopped him.

"Kurt told me to make sure it doesn't get shaken. He said something might break inside."

Blaine's brows furrowed with curiosity this time. "There's glass inside?"

We shrugged. "I don't know. He just told me to make sure you don't shake it since you are extremely prone to such actions. His words, not mine." Wes paused. "It's kinda scary how much that kid has come to know you given that you had only been together for a short period of time. It took me an entire year just to get you to open up, but he was able to do that in mere months! I'm beyond amazed."

Blaine handed the package back to Wes and started stashing his math book in his locker. "We're kindred spirits, Wes. I really feel like we were made for each other. We're soulmates." He took his chemistry tome and placed it inside his bag while closing his locker gently. He took the package back from Wes and they made their way to the common room. They both had study period first subject and he planned to put it to good use.

Wes had smiled at Blaine's response. He had been there when the Kurt-and-Blaine romance was a mere dream. He was very happy that it had become a reality for his younger friend. Blaine deserved to be happy after all the pain and suffering he had gone through at his old school.

They sat at the empty table closest to the heavy mahogany doors. Blaine placed the package on the table and started inspecting the outside gingerly. Wes chuckled.

"Dude, you won't find out what's inside until you open it, you know," he teased as he took out his trigonometry notes and textbook from his bag. Wes watched Blaine make a face at him.

"I know that," Blaine replied. He started tearing off the pink wrapping paper and opened the black box underneath. What he saw inside the black box made him smile.

"What's inside?" Wes asked, also curious as to what was inside the mysterious package.

Blaine looked up and grinned at his friend. He took something out of the box and held it up for Wes to see. The older boy smiled when he saw the face of Blaine's beautiful boyfriend smiling back at him from a framed picture.

"There's more. He also sent me a CD – which I'm hoping is either a video or an audio recording of him singing some amazing Broadway song, my favorite chocolate chip cookies – yes, Wes, there's enough for me to share, and…" Blaine's voice trailed off as he took out the last content of the box and his smile softened and became warmer. "A letter."

"You're about to turn into a big, curly puddle of goo, Blaine," Wes teased, chuckling lightly at the lovestruck expression on his friend's face.

Blaine stuck out his tongue at his older friend, but the smile on his face never disappeared. "I have the best boyfriend ever!" he said softly.

Wes nodded and smiled at Blaine. "I won't argue with that."

Blaine placed all of the contents of his care package back inside the box, except for the letter which he opened excitedly, not caring that he's supposed to study for his chemistry class. It was a risk he was willing to take for now because he missed his boyfriend so, so, so much.

_Dear Blaine,_

_How had the past two days been for you? It was a bit rough for me, I have to admit. I miss you immensely, and I know the next few days will be a lot tougher, but we have to man up to it. And that is why I have created this fabulous care package for you. To remember me by when the loneliness becomes too much._

_Place my picture in your locker, just like I have placed yours in mine. Not that I don't have another portrait of yours in my room, but I think your Dad might not appreciate seeing my face in your room just yet. So hang it in your locker, so that you will remember me each time you open it. It will also remind you of what you're working for and the prize that is waiting for you at the end of this journey._

_The CD contains mp3's of me singing a variety of songs that I know will comfort you in case the loneliness hits when you're at home. You love hearing me sing as much as I love hearing you. Ask for Wes or David's help transferring them to your iPod so that you can listen to my voice when these moments arise. I'm hoping that your Dad didn't confiscate that too especially since you go stir crazy when you don't listen to music for even a fraction of an hour. Oh…and there may or may not be a couple of pictures of me in there that you can also upload in your iPod. ;)_

_And lastly, your favorite chocolate chip cookies. I baked them last Saturday while listening and singing to Katy Perry's songs. You'd be happy to know I was dancing the entire time too._

_Take care of yourself, Blaine. I don't know what I'd do without you. Let's make the most of these coming days to take time off and just focus on our tasks as students, sons, and brothers. I'm sure Elise and Charles misses you spending time with them too. Be with them for now and let them help you alleviate the sadness you feel. I assure you, by the end of these two weeks and the moment we see each other again, it will all be worth it._

_I love you,_

_Kurt_

Blaine folded the letter and placed it in the inner breast pocket of his Warbler blazer. He couldn't erase the huge smile on his face even if he wanted to. He couldn't believe that Kurt went through all that just to make sure that his loneliness is lessened and that he doesn't feel too alone while he was grounded. He didn't know that it was still possible, but he actually did just fall in love with his amazing boyfriend once again, and this time he fell harder than he did the first time.

_Yes_, he thought, _Blaine Anderson, you are a very lucky young man._


End file.
